


За пределами понимания

by never_v_hudo



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Badass Ladies, F/F, and feelings, just really a lot of sex, man's world is exhausting, thank goodness for Amazons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Первый раз Диана находит её в 1947, под довольно большим завалом из кирпичей./Канон фильма для Дианы и канон «Агент Картер» для Пегги, но знание «Агента Картер» не обязательно. Фик можно читать как ориджинал/ Четыре встречи в самых невероятных обстоятельствах. Правда или выдумка? Любовь или одержимость?





	За пределами понимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond Belief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254632) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



1. 

 

Первый раз Диана находит её в 1947 под довольно большим завалом из кирпичей.  
  
      — Спасибо! — говорит Пегги, запыхавшись, когда берётся за сильную руку, которая вытаскивает её. Внезапно она оказывается нос к носу с высокой брюнеткой, выражение лица которой такое же каменное, как руины церкви под ногами.  
  
      Или - в основном под ногами. Правая ступня Пегги на самом деле всё ещё застрявшая. Она хватается за неё, пытаясь вытащить, но это слишком большой обломок стены. Пегги повезло, что он не оказался у неё на голове. Брюнетка — неприметная в неброской одежде, практичном костюме с юбкой и в удобных ботинках — тоже хватается небрежно и берёт плиту одной рукой. Она откидывает её в сторону взмахом запястья, и та отлетает на десять ярдов, прежде чем грохнуться на землю.  
  
      Пегги таращит глаза. Она как-то видела, что Стив сделал подобное, спасая Воющих Коммандос из рушащегося здания.  
  
      Но она забрала всю его кровь и уничтожила её: она точно знает.  
  
      — Кто ты? — спрашивает она. Она старается, чтобы её голос звучал повелительно, но выходит хрипло и потрясённо.  
  
      Женщина поворачивается к ней, и её лицо остаётся невозмутимым, но совсем не враждебным. С весёлой искоркой.  
  
      — Диана из Фемискиры, — отвечает она, будто это всё объясняет. — Я не знаю твоего имени, но я знаю, что ты следишь за конкретными людьми, в чьей власти нанести гораздо больше вреда, чем этот. — Она жестом указывает на раскрошенные развалины церковной стены. — Я тоже их преследую.  
  
      — На кого ты работаешь? — спрашивает Пегги. Она щурится, задаваясь вопросом, к какой чёртовой организации могла принадлежать эта женщина.  
  
      — Только на себя, — отвечает Диана. Пегги с сомнением поднимает бровь. Женщина не хочет говорить, а у неё сейчас мало времени, чтобы заставлять её рассказывать. Она пойдёт дальше.  
  
      — Агентка Пегги Картер, — вздыхает Пегги, вытягиваясь чуть выше. Она покрыта каменной пылью и уверена, что её волосы торчат во все стороны. — Ээ. Моё имя.   
  
      — Приятно познакомиться, агентка, — говорит Диана, кивая, и теперь расплывается в определённо весёлой улыбке. — Тебе надо быть более осторожной, если охотишься на такую добычу.  
  
      — Я… — начала Пегги, только чтобы захлопнуть рот, когда Диана решительно повернулась и взмыла в небо, словно гравитация отключилась.  
  
      Возможно, так и было, потому что в следующий миг Пегги оказывается на земле, куда она упала прямо на задницу в грязь и траву. Она моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Женщина, Диана — точно, ей нужно быть более осторожной, если она хочет преуспеть и остановить остатки группировки ГИДРА, которую она преследует. Она глубоко дышит, справляется со всплеском адреналина и впервые ощущает синяки по всему телу от рухнувшей на неё стены. Она так легко попалась им на крючок.  
  
      Это происходит всё чаще и чаще, с тех пор как Старк взял Джарвиса в Нью-Йорк, и она была сама по себе в офисе Лос-Анджелеса. Что ещё хуже, она осознаёт риски только после того, как наступают последствия. Она прикусывает губу и тихо сыплет проклятиями про себя.  
Лучше она будет знать, чем беспокоиться по пустякам. И она узнаёт.  
  
      Вокруг неё довольно много сваленных кирпичей, ей подумалось, что она запросто могла быть похоронена под ними и никто бы её не нашёл, если бы здесь не оказалась Диана.   
  
      — Спасибо, таинственная женщина, — вздыхает она в темноте.   
  


***

  
  
      Она отчаянно хочет узнать больше о Диане — может, она другая подопытная Эрскина или Шмидта? Диана спасла Пегги и, похоже, одобрила её миссию, но Пегги уверена, что слышала бы, что разведка взяла богиню с суперспособностями в штат. С другой стороны, учитывая обычные методы работы разведки, Диана уже работает на них, подавая кофе, и поэтому те всё ещё ничего не заметили.  
  
      Но нельзя терять время: Диана, судя по всему, не представляет угрозы, а вот Орден Черепа неизбежно начнет тестировать свой новый ужасный нервный токсин очень скоро, и Пегги ничего не остаётся, кроме как остановить их. А значит, предстоят бесконечные часы работы, перед глазами всё поплывёт от усталости, когда она пролистает сотни страниц финансовых отчётов, пытаясь отследить источник оружия. Она следует за Орденом из города в город, всегда на шаг позади, вынуждая их бросать оборудование, и иногда, если повезёт, ловит одного-двух приспешников, но никогда не успевает вовремя, чтобы полностью сорвать их планы.   
  
      Месяцы работы приносят пирровы победы, пока она снова и снова работает из последних сил. Новый шеф местного отделения разведки даёт ей так мало материально-технической поддержки, будто думает, что и так сойдёт, а значит, работу двоих полевых агентов — одного исследователя, второго помощника — она делает одна.  
  
      — Выглядишь усталой, — раздаётся голос однажды ночью из тени, когда она поворачивает ключ в двери своего номера в Амстердаме. Она вздрагивает и оглядывается, готовая к драке, но узнаёт голос и, вместо того чтобы сжать кулаки, улыбается.   
  
      Когда выдаётся свободная минутка перед сном или с утра, Пегги думает о ней и надеется снова её встретить.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что лучший способ привлечь внимание - это выпрыгнуть передо мной из темноты? — требовательно спрашивает Пегги.  
  
      Диана делает шаг вперёд в мягкий свет прихожей, с улыбкой, притаившейся в уголках рта. Пегги задаётся вопросом, откуда та пришла: она не поднималась на лифте, а лестница слишком далеко.  
  
      Однажды она видела, как Стив карабкается в заброшенной шахте лифта, и множество раз видела, как он взбирается по стене голыми руками. Она тряхнула головой, избавляясь от воспоминаний.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, что напугала тебя, — говорит она, и это звучит как нападка.   
  
Пегги прищуривает глаза.  
  
      — Кто ты такая? — спрашивает она. Она  _истощена_  и в смятении, и всё больше и больше раздражается, и у неё нет лишнего терпения на прекрасную женщину, которая пристаёт к ней в неправдоподобных обстоятельствах.  
  
      Совершенно никакого.  
  
      — Диана из Фемискиры, — говорит Диана, и Пегги закатывает глаза. Она потирает большим пальцем ключ в своей руке.  
  
      — Да, я хорошо расслышала в прошлый раз. — Она щурится. — Нет ни одной записи о твоей работе ни в одной разведывательной организации, ни я, ни мои связные не смогли ничего найти.  
  
      Диана разводит руками и поджимает губы. Если она шпионка, она или превосходно подделывает эмоции, или ужасно скрывает их: она выглядит расстроенной.  
  
      — Я говорила тебе: есть только я. Я работаю одна в последнее время.  
  
      Пегги вздыхает.  
  
      — Очень хорошо. Ты зайдёшь?  
  
      Диана царственно кивает, словно происходящее — это обычное социальное взаимодействие, а приглашение — это лишь проявление вежливости.  
  
      — Чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Пегги, бросает сумочку и немного забрызганные кровью документы на стол, прежде чем проверить ванную и туалеты. Красивый номер, в одной из старейших гостиниц города, чудом сохранившийся после оккупации. Но Пегги насладится обстановкой больше, если здесь её не поджидают наёмные убийцы.  
  
      — Возможно, это уже слишком «как дома», — одёргивает она резко, когда обнаруживает Диану у стола с секретными документами.  
  
      Она слышит смех, чистый как хрустальный перезвон, и Диана отступает, усаживается в кресло и кротко скрещивает ноги.  
  
      Натренированная кротость — Пегги узнает сразу же. Дотти Андервуд могла устроить подобное шоу, и Уитни Фрост, и многие другие женщины. Пегги замечает такое иногда и за собой, когда пытается прикинуться белой и пушистой. Облик женщины, которая разыгрывает покорность не без усилия и сосредоточенности. Хотя на Диане эта маска выглядит немного забавнее, чем то, как Пегги испытывает её на себе. Так, словно Диана притворяется, будто слабее её, но с озорным прищуром и, не ощущая оков, натирающих кожу. Зрелище… интересное. Необычайное.  
  
      — Я лишь полюбопытствовала, какую информацию тебе удалось собрать об этих людях. Зови это профессиональным интересом.  
  
      Слабый лондонский акцент, проступивший на словах  _«профессиональный интерес»_ , резко отличается от её обычной манеры говорить и заставляет Пегги приподнять голову, чтобы ещё раз попробовать определить её особые речевые обороты и интонации. Никак не получается. Путешественница, возможно, или многоязыкая, чей родной акцент уже давно смешался с другими.  
  
      «Довольно странная для шпионки повадка говорить», — осознание помогает Пегги немного расслабиться. Кроме некоторых поверхностных сходств она не похожа на Дотти Андервуд.  
  
      — Тогда предлагаю обмен, — говорит Пегги, приняв решение. Она достаёт бутылку виски из буфета. — Информация за информацию.  
  
      — И о чём ты хочешь узнать? — спрашивает Диана, с любопытством глядя, как Пегги наливает два стакана.  
  
      — О тебе, — отвечает Пегги. Диана выгибает бровь и выпивает первую порцию без колебаний.   
  
      Пегги делает то же самое, затем наливает им ещё по одной.  
  
      — Я не настолько заинтересована, — говорит Диана и выпивает второй стакан. Пегги наливает ей снова, и Диана поднимает его.  
  
      — Но ты не пьянеешь, — отмечает Пегги. — Это интересно.  
  
      Диана всё ещё держит стакан в руке и поднимает глаза на Пегги.  
  
      — Я могу, — говорит она медленно. — Просто нужны… усилия. — Она моргает, затем опрокидывает третью порцию. — Как ты поняла?  
  
      — Я знала мужчину, похожего на тебя.  
  
      В ответ Диана смеётся, напряжение уходит с её лица.  
  
      — Нет мужчин подобных мне, — говорит она и снова смеётся, словно идея чрезвычайно веселит её.   
  
      Пегги воздерживается от хмурого взгляда, задаваясь вопросом, как начать снова. Она где-то допускает ошибку. Она вспоминает свою стратегию допроса, технические приёмы, с помощью которых можно построить доверие и вытянуть информацию.  
  
      Диана перестаёт смеяться и серьёзно разглядывает её.  
  
      — Мне не нужно утаивать сведения, — говорит она, словно читая мысли Пегги. — Правда в том, что очень мало кто спрашивает. Я пришла с острова амазонок, где мы тренировали военные навыки, чтобы сразиться с богом войны — Аресом. Я не знаю, о каком мужчине ты говоришь, но уверяю тебя, он со мной никак не связан.  
  
      В душе у Пегги гнездится ужас, который она старалась не замечать, он поселился с тех пор, как она впервые увидела нечеловеческие способности и силу Дианы. Теперь было легче, лишь чуть-чуть, пусть даже она не настолько глупа, чтобы верить на слово.   
  
— Амазонки? — недоверчиво спрашивает Пегги. — Думаешь, я поверю? — У неё были смутные воспоминания об амазонках, о них говорили пару раз во время изучения Греции в Гиртоне, всегда с шуточками профессора, что студентки не должны воспринимать их как пример. Естественно, даже если амазонки и существовали, то не в современном обществе. Где в настоящем мире они могли сохраниться?  
  
      Диана пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Ничего я не думаю. Могу я услышать о твоей миссии против этого нового зла? Ты преследуешь эту группировку, Орден, уже давно, полагаю.  
  
Вопрос настолько прямолинейный, что Пегги замирает. Она не должна рассказывать, не должна говорить ни слова, чтобы не выдать тайну. Пегги нигде не нашла сведений о Диане по своим каналам, скорее всего, она беглая агентка, эксперимент, вышедший из-под контроля её организации. Ни одна из этих версий не делает Диану менее опасной.  
  
      Но она скучает по Джарвису, и у неё так давно не было напарника, а сила Дианы, хоть и проистекает из другого источника, в отличие от силы Стива, позволяет Пегги ощутить знакомое чувство комфорта.  
  
      — Никаких подробностей, касающихся миссии, — предупреждает она. Диана согласно кивает.  
  
      Они говорят до поздней ночи о структуре и организации Ордена Черепа. Диана задаёт множество вопросов, некоторые из них Пегги и сама бы спросила, но другие такие странные, что поражают Пегги и побуждают посмотреть на ситуацию под новым углом. Это бодрит до такой степени, что Пегги забывает о своей усталости с облегчением: впервые за долгие месяцы у неё есть коллега.   
  


***

  
  
      Как и следовало ожидать, Диана перепила Пегги, а когда та проснулась утром, Диана уже ушла. Пегги пытается не ругать себя, пока вооружается и готовится к следующей части операции. Диана не оставила визитку и не дала понять, будет ли снова на связи; было бы неплохо всё обсудить с ней, но Пегги не может ждать или полагаться на неё.  
  
      Она возвращается к работе.  
  
      Как только она окунается в слежку за Орденом, Пегги начинает… что ж. Не то чтобы сомневаться в своей памяти, не совсем. Но ей удается убедить себя, что Диана морочила ей голову: проще поверить в то, что она тайный, давно забытый эксперимент по выведению суперсолдата, чем в то, что где-то там существует целый остров непобедимых воительниц. Фемискира находится за пределами разумного понимания.  
  
      Три месяца спустя, к тому времени как она, наконец, захватывает в плен или убивает всех главарей Ордена, которых она смогла найти, Пегги практически выбросила Диану из головы. Та ночь, проведённая за разговорами, к этому моменту стала отдалённым воспоминанием.  
  
      Но когда Пегги ведёт последних людей под стражу, она улавливает боковым зрением нечто странное: на вершине холма неподалёку — силуэт в лучах солнца. Она видит женщину с развевающимися кудрявыми волосами и в короткой кожаной юбке, такие носили греческие солдаты, она знает. Она видит фигуру лишь миг, а затем та исчезает. У неё есть обязанности, которые нужно выполнить, и ей некогда вглядываться.  
  
      Однако она не может избавиться от чувства, что, вероятно, была не одна, у неё была подстраховка, была коллега на каждом шаге расследования.   
  


***

  
  
      На своём следующем задании, памятуя о сопровождении, которое могло наблюдать за ней, Пегги пытается меньше играть с огнём, не нырять в омут с головой в каждой ситуации и помнить, что она не может выжить при камнепаде. Глупо, на самом деле, если даже Диана и присматривает за ней, то не может делать это постоянно и не может предвидеть более рискованные намерения Пегги.   
  
      Тем не менее, как бы это ни было глупо, это напоминает Пегги дышать, вызывать подмогу и использовать свою силу продуктивно, а не тратить на неподвижные объекты.  
  
      Это напоминает ей, что где-то кто-то разозлится на неё, если она поранится или умрёт. 

 

2.

 

Второй раз Диана находит её придавленной наёмником весом в двести фунтов, тот был ни жив, ни мёртв.  
  
      К чести Пегги она самостоятельно вывела убийцу из строя.  
  
      Она просто не успела вовремя отойти, когда он стал заваливаться, и в итоге её немного придавило. Она уверена, что освободилась бы сама, если бы не явилась Диана и одной рукой не подняла парня за воротник.  
  
      — Этот мужчина достаёт вас, мисс? — спрашивает Диана, интонация сообщила Пегги, что фраза была заученной, возможно, из кино.  
  
      — А ты забавная, — отвечает Пегги, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Он умер?  
  
      — Он дышит, — говорит Диана, мягко опуская его. — Я искала тебя, чтобы предупредить о нём. За твою голову назначена награда.  
  
      Брови Пегги взлетели вверх, она открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но боковым зрением улавливает какое-то мерцание и замирает.  
  
      Что-то не так.  
  
      — Диана, осторожно… — она молниеносно прижимает Диану к земле, но слишком поздно, она  _знает_ , что опоздала, слышит дротик, просвистевший в их сторону, и Диана должна быть при смерти, когда Пегги опускает её на мостовую.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Диана мягко, словно удивляясь тому, что спасают её, а не она. Но — Пегги не успела вовремя, она  _знала_ …   
  
      Диана поднимает руку и показывает Пегги дротик, который, судя по всему, поймала на лету.   
  
      Пегги моргает.  
  
      — Похоже, мы не хотим, чтобы в нас попал ещё один.  
  
      Пегги закатывает глаза и хватает Диану за другую руку, одёргивая с пути следующего дротика, который пролетел мимо них, и настоятельно призывая её подниматься и бежать.  
  
      — Ты уверена, что цель это я? — спрашивает Пегги. — Кажется, они стреляют в тебя.  
  
      — Ну, когда я сказала о награде за твою голову, то на самом деле имела в виду нас обеих.  
  
      — Очаровательно. Остатки Ордена Черепа, да?  
  
      — Я так думаю.  
  
      — Сюда. — Пегги ведёт их по переулку через оживлённую улицу, через нелегальное кафе и, наконец, в маленький ресторанчик, обычно пустующий в это время дня.  
  
      — Они найдут нас здесь, — предупреждает Диана. — Нам нужно идти дальше.  
  
      — Нам нужно разработать план защиты, — возражает Пегги. — Как они могут нас найти, они же… — Пегги умолкает, услышав грохот на крыше. — Они нашли нас.  
  
      Диана нетерпеливо закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Да, я же говорила, именно это я и сказала тебе…  
  
      Пегги снова берёт её за руку, и Диана замолкает. Пегги накрывает внезапный приступ бабочек в животе только при одной мысли об этом; сейчас не время. Она кидает быстрый взгляд на Диану. Боже. Всё-таки стоит улучить минутку позже.   
  
      — Они заблокировали выходы, — говорит Диана, прислушиваясь.  
  
      — Есть боковая дверь, — сообщает Пегги. — Её не видно снаружи.  
  
      Они выбираются, наделав достаточно шума, чтобы отвлечь нападающих от официантов и гостей ресторана, и оказываются в переулке в тупике.  
  
      — Стратегия так себе, агентка Картер.  
  
      — Я открыта для предложений, Диана из Фемискиры, — парирует Пегги. К её удивлению Диана лишь фыркает.   
  
      — Ну, хорошо. Держись сзади.  
  
      Пегги с пистолетом наготове смотрит на неё с сомнением.  
  
      — Ты даже не вооружена, — протестует она.  
  
      — Вооружена. Держись сзади.  
  
      Пегги колеблется, но потом появляются их преследователи с пушками наперевес, Пегги отвлекается, а Диана толкает её назад.  
  
      Наёмники открывают огонь, и Диана… не падает.   
  
      В скорость, с которой она перемещается трудно поверить и даже трудно понять, и пока она движется, Пегги слышит, как от неё отлетают пули, а когда она поднимает глаза, то видит вспышки света на запястьях Дианы и вдоль её тела, когда та… отражает выстрелы.  
  
      Мужчины потрясённо перезаряжаются, и Пегги не мешкает: она снова выходит вперёд и подстреливает двоих, обоих не насмерть: ей нужно допросить их после всего. Позади неё Диана достаёт что-то, и это не пистолет.  
  
      — Ты вооружена верёвкой? — возмущается Пегги. Диана улыбается ей, закручивает верёвку, и та светится ослепительно золотым, словно сама излучает свет. Изобретение Старка или что-то в этом роде, должно быть оно.  
  
      Диана дёргает запястьем, и верёвка летит вперёд, обматывается вокруг ног мужчин, которые сообразили, что пора бежать, и яростно одёргивает руки мужчин, которые всё ещё целятся в них с Пегги.  
  
      В скором времени Диана стреножила всех. Длины верёвки не должно было хватить, но почему-то её достаточно, словно она может менять размер.  
  
      — Кто ты такая, — бормочет Пегги, но это больше не вопрос.  
  
      — Диана из Фемискиры, — улыбается Диана. — У тебя отличная возможность сейчас спросить об их организации. Лассо заставит их говорить правду.  
  
      — О, естественно, заставит, — соглашается Пегги.   
  
      В любом случае она заберёт задержанных в штабквартиру, так что сможет допросить их легально, но, похоже, Диана заставила каждого из них рассказать кристально чистую правду.  
  
      — Оказывается, последователей Ордена гораздо больше, чем я предполагала, — мрачно говорит Пегги Диане. А потом обращается к мужчине, ведущему преступников под стражу: — Спасибо, агент Портер.  
  
      — Да, Орден пустил более глубокие корни, чем я думала. Не одну тебя подвела бдительность.   
  
Диана одёргивает рукава, изрешеченные пулями, и встаёт рядом с Пегги, сжав руки.   
  
      — Агентка Картер, это был долгий… ланч… Кто те мужчины, которых взял под стражу Портер?  
  
      — Орден Черепа, сэр, — начинает Пегги, но когда тянется, чтобы взять Диану за локоть, чтобы рассказать шефу всю историю, то понимает, что Диана испарилась. — Которых я… обезвредила самостоятельно, судя по всему.  
  
      — Ха, — усмехается шеф. — Лучше бы они были последними.  
  
      — Я уверена, их признания докажут обратное, сэр, — говорит Пегги.  
  
      Диана не появляется позже, но когда Пегги открывает ящик письменного стола, то находит записку.  
  
       _Я продолжу следить за этой организацией. Надеюсь, ты тоже. Возможно, мы скоро снова случайно встретимся. — Диана из Фемискиры._    
  
      Пегги улыбается над запиской, пробегая пальцами по подписи с озорным подчёркиванием, выделяющим слова  _«Диана из Фемискиры»_ , словно в очередной раз отвечая Пегги, кто такая Диана.   
  


***

  
  
      После этого Диана становится её одержимостью.  
  
      В моменты просветления Пегги даже готова это признать.  
  
      Она отправляется домой в Лондон, уговаривая себя, что едет отдохнуть и повидаться со старыми друзьями, но на самом деле ей нужен доступ к национальным архивам и документам Министерства обороны. Она погружается в исследования и находит скрытые зацепки в отчётах о Первой мировой. Женщина, которая внезапно появилась на фронте и которой не страшны пули. Женщина, которая единолично освободила деревню, орудуя золотым лассо. «Ангел» — указано в отчёте: богиня, сошедшая с небес, вызвавшая огонь Германии на себя, чтобы спасти жизни солдат за своей спиной. Доклады — сплошь мифы и легенды, сущие сказки из тех, которые она сама привыкла слышать от солдат и ветеранов. Вера в магию облегчала войну — Пегги знает по собственному опыту. Технологии — более простое объяснение, будь то биохимические или военные.  
  
      Она хочет правды. Хочет истории без магии. Хочет фактов, на которые можно положиться.  
  
      Она находит Самира Марока.   
  
      Ей требуется много времени, чтобы уговорить его встретиться, и когда ей наконец удаётся, Пегги не уверена, можно ли ему верить. Прошло уже тридцать лет, и ясно, что даже если он был лично знаком с Дианой, произошедшее обросло легендами. Битва богов, линия огня, волшебная сила любви — всё это чушь собачья. Ко всему прочему мужчина — актёр. Но всё же кое-что Пегги узнаёт в его историях. Всё вместе вырисовывается в занятную картину: суперженщина, которая появилась раньше Стива или Шмидта, раньше любого другого эксперимента, проводившегося разведкой. Пегги не верит в мифический остров, населённый воительницами, но она верит в чудеса науки, а эта женщина — определённо научное чудо.  
К тому же, она, насколько Пегги может судить, не изменилась с 1918 года.   
  
      Естественно, она не оставила следа в учебниках истории. Пегги нашла несколько историков, упомянувших Диану, но они отрицали её существование, называя её военной легендой, байкой, которую солдаты рассказывают в окопах для поддержания боевого духа. Те, кто верят в её существование, отказываются обсуждать Диану в подробностях или хотя бы признать, что она спасала жизни, или — как говорит мистер Марок — остановила разработку ужасного нового газового оружие.  
  
      Неудивительно, что она проявила живой интерес к миссии Пегги по прекращению разработки нового нейротоксина.   
  
      Мистер Марок и историки приводят её к Этте Кэнди, которая вообще-то была секретаршей в британской разведке, но по собственной инициативе ей удалось стать полевой оперативницей. Пегги улыбается: она знает, как война создаёт возможности для женщин, даже если это мрачные перспективы. Мисс Кэнди оставила подробные записи, подтверждающие многие рассказы мистера Марока, и Пегги прочитала каждую из них с восхищением и недоверием.  
  
      Этта скончалась в 1944 году во время своей полевой операции; она убедила кого-то, чтобы ей позволили возглавить отряд шпионок во Франции, оккупированной Германией. Пегги качает головой. Насколько она может судить, та миссия оказалась успешной даже несмотря на то, что мисс Кэнди не выжила.  
  
      В конце концов, исследования иссякают; отчёты свидетельниц противоречат историческим записям; и те, и другие противоречат знаниям Пегги о мироустройстве и тому, что она считает правдой. Она возвращается в Штаты и продолжает свою работу, и если она и не спит частенько по ночам, перечитывая скудную информацию о Диане... что ж, Пегги не позволит этому отвлечь ее от охоты за остатками Ордена. 

 

3.

 

Диана находит её в третий раз в 1952 в огромной куче мусора.  
  
      — Думаю, они ушли, — слышит Пегги, а после раздаётся хрустальный смех, который она узнает из тысячи даже спустя столько лет. Она с неохотой отрывает голову от мусора.  
  
      — Я знаю, — говорит она, изящно стягивая мокрую газету с макушки. Она предпочитает не знать, в чём та вымокла. Перед ней стоит Диана, такая же, как и два года назад, как и пять лет назад, прекрасная и безукоризненно чистая, в уместной случаю одежде, даже если ей и пришлось обновить гардероб, чтобы соответствовать последней моде.   
  
      Пегги чувствует себя как мокрая тряпка, но Диана просто кивает ей.  
  
      — Но они вернутся. Завтра ночью или через день. У тебя есть план захвата?  
  
      Скорчившись, Пегги качает головой. Она не в лучших отношениях с разведкой в данный момент, и официально она в отпуске, который проводит в Лондоне с семьёй, а не ныряет в помойку возле Бостонской гавани.  
  
      — К сожалению, разведка совершенно не заинтересована в продолжении этой миссии, так что…  
  
      — Так что ты здесь сама по себе, — заканчивает Диана. — Опять. — Она протягивает руки, и Пегги с радостью хватается за них, позволяя Диане вытянуть её из мусорной кучи. Она замечает нечто твёрдое и несгибаемое под пальто Дианы, покрывающее оба её запястья.  
  
      — Что это? — спрашивает она, держась за запястья Дианы даже после того, как встала на ноги.  
  
      — Мои наручи, — объясняет Диана. Она задирает один рукав: под ним сверкает золото и серебро.  
  
      — А, конечно, — говорит Пегги, моргая. — Естественно. — Наручи были в отчётах.  
  
      С трудом верится, что Диана так близко: два года от неё не было ни одной весточки, — Пегги уже почти сбросила историю со счетов, относилась к произошедшему, как к легенде или к чему-то нереальному, с чем столкнулась однажды. В повседневной жизни слишком много дел и работы, чтобы беспокоиться о супергероинях или фантазиях.   
  
      — Полагаю, ты здесь из-за бомб, которые Ордер разрабатывает последнее время, — говорит Пегги, возвращая себе ощущение реальности, цепляясь за настоящие факты. — Насколько я помню, ты предотвращаешь распространение нового оружия.  
  
      Диана кивает и идёт вместе с ней без приглашения. После краткого затишья Пегги замечает, что они шагают в ногу, и Диана добавляет:  
  
      — Нужна моя помощь? В смысле, завтра. Когда эти люди вернутся.   
  
      Вообще-то это нарушает оперативные директивы разведки, но Пегги сама их сейчас не соблюдает. А ей хочется добиться успеха операции.  
  
      — Буду очень признательна, — отвечает она.  
  
      — Тогда обсудим план действий, — говорит Диана. — И объединим наши знания.   
  
      — Хорошо, — соглашается Пегги. — Но сначала я пойду в душ.  
  


***

  
  
      Она снова встречает Диану в баре отеля, благоухающая чистотой, волосы тщательно уложены, а губы безупречно накрашены. Диана, конечно, отмахивается от потенциальных ухажёров, как от назойливых мух, параллельно ведя оживлённую беседу с пожилой дамой, которая, как думает Пегги, ожидает своего мужа. Когда Пегги подходит ближе, она слышит обрывки разговора.  
  
      — И что потом? — со стороны Диана выглядит как ребёнка, впервые услышавшая поразительную историю.  
  
      — Ну, а потом ты просто доделываешь края и закрепляешь, милая. Это же не ракетостроение.  
  
      — Честное слово, просто поразительная работа, — произносит Диана. — Ваши навыки и мастерство достойны похвалы.  
  
      Пожилая дама улыбается и даже слегка краснеет.  
  
      — Спасибо, моя хорошая, ты так добра.  
  
      Диана поднимает глаза и видит Пегги.  
  
      — Агентка Картер! Ты должна послушать про выдающиеся навыки этой женщины в швейном деле.  
  
      — На самом деле мне уже пора: моя спутница пришла, — говорит дама, кивая женщине, только что зашедшей в бар, — было приятно познакомиться.  
  
      Они крепко пожимают руки, и Пегги кивает ей на прощание.  
  
      — Тебе интересно… шитьё?  
  
      Диана качает головой.  
  
      — Я в нём не сильна. Но там, откуда я пришла, мы почитаем тех, у кого есть дар создавать красивые вещи. Или полезные. А больше всего тех, кто сочетает оба качества.   
  
      Пегги от души веселится и садится на место, с которого только что ушла пожилая дама.  
  
      — "Откуда ты пришла". С острова амазонок.  
  
      — Фемискира, — поддакивает Диана. — Хотя мои старые друзья зовут его Райским островом.  
  
      Пегги воскрешает в памяти лекции по культуре и литературе Древней Греции, а также овеянные слухами аспекты сексуальности общества амазонок, удаленные из её образования вместе с тем, что мужчины называли  _«непристойным грехопадением греков»_.   
  
      — Райский остров, — вторит Пегги. — Звучит правдоподобно. — Она подзывает бармена и заказывает виски.  
  
      — Вообще-то я слышала, что ты говорила с одним из моих старых друзей.  
  
      Пегги ищет намёк на гнев в глазах Дианы.  
  
      — Слышала?  
  
      — Я поддерживаю связь с Самиром. Как и с другими. Он рассказал мне, что ты вышла на него, и я разрешила ему рассказать свою историю. В конце концов, истории нужно передавать, чтобы о них не забыли.   
  
      — А ещё они из-за этого теряются, — добавляет Пегги, отпивая виски. — И меняются до неузнаваемости. — Она испытала облегчение, когда радиопередача о Капитане Америка сошла с эфира, но комиксы по-прежнему хорошо продавались, а официальные истории и биографии были ещё хуже.   
  
      — Может быть. А может быть, люди берут из истории то, что им нужно. — На секунду Диана погружается в размышления, затем моргает и снова смотрит на Пегги, ласково улыбаясь.  
  
      — Так поступили с рассказами о тебе?  
  
      — Они полностью правдивы, — отвечает она, качая головой. Пегги закатывает глаза.  
  
      — А где ты была последние несколько лет? Спасала других дамочек из беды?  
  
      — Я стараюсь помогать везде, где могу, — говорит Диана. — И, между прочим, я присматривала за тобой. Ты не особо нуждалась в спасении.  
  
      — В прошлом году меня столкнули с моста! — возражает Пегги со смехом.  
  
      Диана пренебрежительно надувает губы.  
  
      — Он был не очень высоким.  
  
      — А ещё меня подстрелили в ногу, вот смотри… — она поднимает левую голень, указывая на рубцы, которые не скрывает прозрачный чулок.   
  
      — Только очень плохая воительница жалуется на шрамы, полученные на поле боя, — отчитывает её Диана. — Ты была в порядке и не нуждалась во мне.  
  
      — Но ты понадобилась мне, чтобы вытащить меня из огромной кучи мусора? — Пегги снова встречается взглядом с Дианой, и на этот раз Диана слегка склонила голову, словно окончательно смутилась. У Пегги дух перехватило.   
  
      — Может, я устала ждать, когда тебе понадобится спасение, — признаёт она. — Может, я хотела присоединиться к твоей борьбе, нуждалась ты во мне или нет. — Она опускает глаза в пол, а затем снова бросает дерзкий взгляд, словно подначивая Пегги поспорить со следующим утверждением.  
  
      — К тому же это отличный бой.  
  
      — Не могу не согласиться, — мягко говорит Пегги. — Похоже здесь не место для его обсуждения.  
  
      Диана изгибает бровь.  
  
      — Действительно.  
  
      Они платят за свои напитки, и Пегги отводит Диану в свой номер. Он полностью отличается от номера в Амстердаме, где они виделись последний раз, но ощущения похожи: позволение Диане вторгнуться в личное пространство, чувство странного уюта с этой незнакомкой, достаточное, чтобы быть уязвимой.  
  
      Когда они приступают к делу, Диана снимает своё пальто и закатывает рукава блузки, чтобы снова обнажить наручи, которые Пегги мельком видела до этого. Они ужасно не сочетаются с остальной одеждой, но Диана не обращает на это внимания, так что Пегги старается не пялиться на блеск металла на сильных запястьях Дианы.   
  
      Она сама закатывает рукава. Она не носит ничего блестящего под ними, но знает, что ей не показался долгий взгляд Дианы на её мышцах и шрамах.  
  
      На правом предплечье остался один от ножевого ранения, он притягивает особое внимание. Диана не сводит с него глаз, пока Пегги усаживается рядом с ней за небольшой столик.  
  
      — Остановила нож? — спрашивает Диана, указывая на рубец.  
  
      — Лучше рукой, чем лицом. Да, — отвечает Пегги.  
  
      — Я не сомневаюсь в твоём решении, раз уж ты выжила. Но, возможно, на будущее тебе бы пригодился щит.   
  
      Невинное замечание, простодушные слова, но у Пегги вырывается резкий вздох, она потрясена краткой вспышкой фантомной боли в застарелой ране.   
  
      Если Диана и замечает, то вида не подаёт. Пегги прочищает горло.  
  
      — У тебя что ли есть? — спрашивает она.  
  
      — Есть. Но я не могу им поделиться.  
  
      — Тогда, полагаю, лучше тебе держаться поближе ко мне завтра, на случай, если он тебе пригодится.  
  
      Пегги приносит чертежи и данные, которые у неё есть о взрывниках Ордена и их базах, разворачивает и придавливает их пресс-папье по углам.  
Диана улыбается и придвигает своё кресло поближе к Пегги, чтобы удобнее смотреть на документы вместе. Пегги ощущает тепло её тела, а её наручи мягко позвякивают, касаясь стола. Пегги тоже улыбается и чувствует, что призраки прошлого отпускают. Хоть она и может нести щит и у неё тяжёлая рука, всё же Диана не похожа ни на одну знакомую Пегги женщину.  
  
      Они работали над планами несколько часов, пока не разработали продуманную стратегию, которую могли бы осуществить вдвоём без сторонней поддержки. Пегги замечает, как Диана строит план: избегать убийств, сосредоточиться на захвате, собрать информацию, разрушить оружие самостоятельно и без сомнений.  
  
      — Вот чем ты занимаешься? Всё время? В смысле ты же не просто моя ангела-хранительница?  
  
      Диана коротко и печально улыбается, когда Пегги зовёт её ангелой, хотя Пегги и не знает почему.   
  
      — Да, я занимаюсь этим. Стараюсь спасать мир. Мужчины всегда жестоки и склонны к насилию, но иногда мы можем изменить их взгляды и сделать их менее кровожадными. Или, если не получается, мы можем ограничить им доступ к средствам, которыми они вершат насилие над другими.   
  
      — Благое дело. Только мужчины?  
  
      Диана отрывает глаза от чертежа базы, над которым размышляла.  
  
      — Ммм?  
  
      — Жестоки и склонны к насилию — только мужчины? Не женщины?  
  
      Диана хмурится.  
  
      — Я встречала докторку много лет назад. Она должна была стать целительницей и заниматься искусством врачевания. Вместо этого она изобретала ужасные способы разрушения тела.  
  
      — Изабель Мару, — говорит Пенни.  
  
      — Да. Но в вашем мире мало женщин настолько склонны к насилию или жаждут его. Она была исключением. Как и ты.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты видишь разницу между нами.   
  
      Диана поднимает голову, её взгляд откровенно оценивающий.  
  
      — Вижу, — говорит она наконец. — Но ты тоже воительница и убийца. Отличается ли твоя борьба за мир от ее борьбы?  
  
      — Ты должна верить в это, — шепчет Пегги. — Если тебя учили сражаться против бога войны, используя его методы. — На подсознании её рациональная часть протестует, но как же приятно на секунду поверить, что Диана действительно та, за кого себя выдаёт. Что её существование возможно в испорченном и ужасном мире, который Пегги видит каждый день. Диана пожимает плечами, наклоняет голову, и ещё больше волос падает ей на лицо. Пегги тянется и откидывает их. Диана ловит её ладонь и притягивает к своим губам, целуя согнутые пальцы.  
  
      — Я лишь могу надеяться, — говорит Диана. — Это всё, что я знаю.   
  
      Пегги кивает, её руку всё ещё легко сжимает Диана. Между ними такое маленькое расстояние, что она чувствует дыхание Дианы, но эти несколько дюймов словно непреодолимый барьер. Пегги не может представить, как сократить дистанцию и сблизить их тела.  
  
      Диана не двигается, и Пегги кажется, что у неё замедлилось дыхание, что у них обеих замедлилось дыхание как перед боем. Глубокие вдохи, чувство внутреннего умиротворения, и с этим ощущением Пегги снова поднимает ладонь к лицу Дианы, на этот раз без стеснения, и гладит её щёку. Диана закрывает глаза и опускает голову в ладонь Пегги, позволяя Пегги держать её.  
  
      И Пегги держит, поражаясь мысли, что такая могучая, неуязвимая, долгоживущая может испытывать такую же неуверенность, как и она. Она медленно проводит большим пальцем по скуле Дианы, раз, два, передавая лаской лишь заботу.  
  
      Но затем Диана открывает глаза, и Пегги притягивает её гравитация: она преодолевает эти несколько дюймов, словно их и не было никогда. Между ними пробегает искра, и Пегги пылко впивается в её губы, а Диана встречает её как прилив, как солнце, естественное, неизбежное и неотвратимое.  
  
      Их первый поцелуй жаркий, медленный и абсолютно опустошающий: губы Дианы размыкаются навстречу губам Пегги, никакой заминки, когда их рты соединяются, когда встречаются языками, кусаются, посасывают и ласкают. Пегги низко стонет, и от этого звука Диана руками зарывается ей в волосы, и шпильки градом разлетаются по комнате, со стуком падая на пол.  
  
      Диана отстраняется, смеясь.  
  
      — Можно я уберу их?   
  
      Пегги кивает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, а Диана убирает оставшиеся шпильки из её волос, складывая их рядом на стол, а затем пропускает пальцы через локоны. Она немного тянет в конце, и Пегги тонет в этом ощущении.  
  
      — Приятно, — шепчет она, закрывая глаза. Диана снова её целует, мягкие губы и настойчивое желание, снова и снова, и Пегги отдаётся каждому поцелую с нарастающим голодом. Она придвигается ближе, намереваясь обнять Диану за талию, но неожиданно встречает сопротивление.  
  
      — Эм, — говорит она, когда Диана целует её в шею. Она снова пробегается ладонями по талии Дианы, и оно всё ещё там: жёсткое, холодное и негнущееся.   
  
      — Броня, — выдыхает Диана ей в ключицу. Пегги пробирает дрожь. — Но я сниму её, если ты хочешь.  
  
      Пегги щурится, глядя на неё. Не может быть никакого острова амазонок, не может быть такой женщины как Диана, но вот оно — доказательство прямо под пальцами.  
  
      — Могу я сначала посмотреть? — спрашивает она.  
  
      Диана откидывается, встаёт, и Пегги кажется, что она выглядит польщённой. В полном молчании она снимает одежду: блузку, туфли, юбку, — всего гораздо меньше, чем ожидала Пегги. Без одежды Диана сияет.  
  
      У Пегги пересыхает во рту, когда она видит.  
  
      — Можно потрогать? — спрашивает она.  
  
      Вместо ответа Диана берёт её ладонь и прикладывает к своему телу, и Пегги проводит кончиками пальцев от нагрудников до бёдер, где мерцающий металл встречается с мягкой кожей. Когда она движется вниз, её пальцы соскальзывают с кожаной юбки на тёплую кожу Дианы, а затем обратно.  
  
      — Тебе нравится, — выдыхает Диана. Пегги кивает ей.  
  
      — Не похоже, что она много прикрывает, — добавляет она с улыбкой. Ответная улыбка Дианы ещё шире, её наслаждение такое сильное и ярое, что Пегги вспыхивает, просто находясь рядом.   
  
      — Прямо сейчас меня прикрываешь ты.  
  
      Пегги встаёт на ноги и целует её опять, жадно, пылко, срывая поцелуй за поцелуем с щедрых губ Дианы. Она снова протягивает руки к талии Дианы, на этот раз нарочно и наслаждается прохладой и жёсткостью брони.  
  
      — Скажи, что ты хочешь, — Диана прикусывает Пегги за шею. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня.  
  
      Пегги поспешно расстёгивает пуговицы на своей блузке и подталкивает их обеих к кровати.  
  
      — Думала, это довольно очевидно.  
  
      Глаза Дианы темнеют, и она срывает блузку Пегги с плеч, а затем склоняется, чтобы поцеловать обнажившуюся кожу.  
  
      — Заниматься любовью — всё равно, что сражаться, — выдыхает она, спускаясь губами по шее Пегги. — Лучше составить план заранее.   
  
      Пегги смеётся.  
  
      — Говорят, так можно испортить всё удовольствие.  
  
      — Говорят, — соглашается Диана, между поцелуями и укусами шеи Пегги. — Но не я.  
  
      Пегги занималась любовь с женщиной далеко не первый раз, но то, о чём просила Диана, отличается, выходит за границы опыта Пегги в архивных комнатах с большеглазыми секретаршами бюро, или на задних двориках за кухней с иностранными чиновницами, уставшими от бесконечных приёмов, или в случайной койке со случайной подругой. Перспектива озвучивать свои желания вслух, вместо того чтобы погрузиться в момент и действовать по ситуации, пугает.  
  
      Сама мысль ужасает её.  
  
      — Я скажу тебе, — произносит она, набравшись смелости, набирая пригоршню густых тёмных волос Дианы и потянув их вверх. — Ложись в кровать.  
  
      Диана ложится, не прихорашиваясь и не красуясь, просто откидывается на локти, отбрасывает волосы с лица быстрым, деловитым движением, а её ноги всё ещё упираются в пол.  
  
      Боже правый, да она же высоченная.  
  
      — Я жду, — говорит она. Пегги задаётся вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, ей снять с Дианы броню.  
  
      — Подожди ещё, — отвечает Пегги, забираясь в кровать, нависая над ней. Она улыбается Диане, которая тянется к ней, и Пегги снова целует её, горячо и быстро, ощущая внезапную вспышку предвкушения, разгоняющую кровь.  
  
      — Скажи мне, — требует Диана, соприкасаясь губами с Пегги. — Скажи.  
  
      — Я хочу почувствовать тебя под собой, — отвечает Пегги, немного жульничая, ведь она уже была сверху. Она провела ладонями по рукам Дианы сверху вниз. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты держишься за меня, смиряя всю свою силу.   
  
      — Поэзия! — объявляет Диана, радостно рассмеявшись. Она целует Пегги быстро и порывисто. — Ты удивляешь меня.  
  
      — Хочу оседлать твой прекрасный рот, твои пальцы, — говорит Пегги, набравшись смелости. Она касается губ Дианы, трогает её запястья. — Хочу, чтобы ты удерживала меня, пока проникаешь в меня пальцами.  
  
      — Я могу это устроить, — произносит Диана. — С удовольствием. Не могу дождаться, когда ты раздвинешь бёдра. Чтобы я проникла внутрь.  
  
      Пегги смеётся, чтобы скрыть румянец.   
  
      — Но ты ждёшь. Прямо сейчас.  
  
      Диана целует смеющуюся Пегги, поднимает ладони и проводит по её груди, поверх бюстгальтера, спускаясь к животу. Её прикосновения удивительны, словно Диана не выделяет ни одну часть её тела, словно талия такая же привлекательная, как её груди, ключицы и плечи.  
  
      — Хочу увидеть тебя безо всей этой одежды, — говорит Диана, дёргая лямку лифчика.  
  
      — Отлично, — отзывается Пегги и снимает лифчик. Есть в этом что-то декадентское, когда тебя так раздевает другая женщина, оголяя выше талии, обнажая грудь, возможно, как амазонки подруга подругу.  
  
      Она никогда не углублялась в подробности тех древнегреческих текстов.  
  
      — Прекрасная, — говорит Диана, скользя взглядом по телу Пегги, по веснушкам и шрамам, по впадинам и изгибам жира и мышц. — Ты так прекрасна. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, ты бы выглядела восхитительно в броне как у меня. Ты бы блистала мечом и щитом, верхом на лошади, врываясь в сечу в солнечных лучах.  
  
      Она вновь проводит ладонями по телу Пегги, твёрдым, тёплым нажимом по её коже. Пегги вздрагивает, когда её руки слегка задевают соски.  
  
      — Я не такая воительница, — возражает она, но слова кажутся неправильными, как только слетают с губ, и Диана тянется к ней, наклоняет её ниже, обвивает сильными руками и дарит жаркий поцелуй. Её наручи касаются плеч Пегги.   
  
      — Ты стала бы великой, — настаивает Диана. Горячая дрожь желания разливается у Пегги в животе, жажды теплого тела перед ней, чудаковатой и могущественной женщины под ней, но ещё и того острова, того мира, где она скакала и сражалась вместе со своими сёстрами.   
  
      Она гладит бедро Дианы.  
  
      — Я хочу стать такой для тебя, — говорит она. Она не говорит  _«для себя»_ , но, может, Диана и так понимает, потому что не настаивает. Пегги перебирает пальцами на стыке брони и кожи. — Мы можем снять её?  
  
      — Можем, — соглашается она и возится с пряжками и ремешками, прежде чем снять броню. Глядя на Пегги, она снимает и наручи. Голая, она всё такая же сильная и такая же уверенная; с лёгкой грацией она отбрасывает амуницию в сторону. Пегги смотрит на её густые тёмные волосы между ног и подмышками, на перекат мышц, оплетающих кости, на мерцающую испарину на её коже.  
  
      — У тебя нет шрамов, — замечает Пегги.  
  
      — Подарок богов, — беспечно отвечает Диана, — хоть это и неуместно для воительницы, которая предпочитает внешние подтверждения.   
  
      Пегги целует её шею, потом груди и живот, одаривая одинаковым вниманием все поверхности тела. Диана выгибается под ней, затем смеётся и обхватывает ладонью щёку Пегги, останавливая её.  
  
      — Давай, ты просила меня кое о чём, что я ещё не дала тебе, — говорит она. — Пусти меня наверх.  
  
      Пегги пускает, садясь на пятки. Её чулки неудобно натягиваются на ногах, ей хочется поскорей от них избавиться.  
  
      Диана расстёгивает её юбку, затем ждёт и наблюдает, как Пегги извивается, снимая её. Диана тянет пальцами пояс с подвязками вниз к чулкам и снова вверх.  
  
      — Такая броня совершенно не годится, — говорит Диана, мягко улыбаясь. — Интересно, почему ты продолжаешь носить её.  
  
      — Для некоторых схваток, в которых я участвую, она необходима, — отвечает Пегги, порывисто вздыхая, когда пальцы Дианы проезжаются по чулку до открытой кожи и обратно.  
  
      — Мужской мир такой утомительный, — бормочет Диана и вдруг наклоняется, прижимаясь поцелуем к подвязке, словно в благодарность за её службу.   
  
Пегги расстёгивает их одну за другой, прежде чем снять пояс, а затем Диана снимает чулки с её ног.  
  
      — Я не смогу добраться до тебя ртом со всеми этими препятствиями на пути, — раздражённо ворчит она, когда забирается обратно на Пегги и видит, что та всё ещё в трусах. Пегги улыбается и позволяет Диане стащить их, а сама пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Дианы.  
  
      — А чего хочешь  _ты_? — спрашивает Пегги мягко, повторяя вопрос Дианы, заданный ранее. — Скажи мне.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас? Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — отвечает Диана, дерзко глядя ей в глаза.   
  
      Пегги кивает, и Диана целует её половые губы, как до этого целовала рот Пегги. Мягкое тёплое соприкосновение мимолётное и диковинное: удивительно сокровенное и в то же время необычайно сладкое.  
  
      Она гладит Диану по волосам, ожидая, что та снова будет двигаться.  
  
      — Мои губы на твоих, — выдыхает Диана и целует её снова, её язык скользит к внутренним складкам, а потом она отстраняется. Прикосновения достаточно, чтобы Пегги благодарно выгнулась, до того как упасть на кровать, лишаясь контакта.   
  
      — Нравится дразнить меня, — говорит Пегги. Диана, находясь между её ног, смотрит вверх хитрым и развратным взглядом.  
  
      — Что ж, — говорит она между поцелуями, — на самом деле, я не знаю, как сильно, — поцелуй, — ты хочешь, чтобы я говорила, — поцелуй, — когда я занимаюсь этим, — поцелуй, — но я точно могла бы, — поцелуй, — попытаться.   
  
И её рот сосёт и облизывает, а затем отдаляется, достаточно, чтобы Пегги вцепилась ей в волосы, удерживая на месте и не давая снова отклониться. Она разочарованно стонет, а Диана обдаёт её жарким дыханием.  
  
      — Дразнишь, — смеётся Пегги, но смех перерастает в стон, когда губы Дианы накрывают клитор.  
  
      — Я знаю это слово на вашем языке, — говорит Диана, заменяя рот пальцами, проведя порхающими движениями по бёдрам Пегги, и осыпая ласками, продолжает: — Но для меня в нём мало смысла. Медленно наращивать предвкушение не угроза, что я прекращу.  
  
      Пегги недоверчиво качает головой.  
  
      — Ты дразнишь меня  _прямо сейчас_ , — вскрикивает она.  
  
      Диана пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Я стараюсь уважать культурные обычаи, в которой нахожусь… — Она прерывается со смехом, когда Пегги толкает её ногой. — Терпение, — ворчит она.   
  
      — Не хочу я терпеть, — отвечает Пегги. Она садится, сгребает Диану за плечи и яростно целует. — Я хочу тебя, — выпаливает она, задыхаясь. Она ласкает ладонями грудь Дианы, её бёдра, спину, проводит по её мягкой коже.  
  
      — Тогда возьми меня, — ухмыляется Диана. — Скажи, где ты хочешь меня. — Она ведёт руку Пегги к своим волосам. — Возьми меня там, где хочешь.  
  
      Пегги стонет и снова толкает её на кровать, на этот раз не теряя времени и не сомневаясь, просто толкается бёдрами навстречу рту Дианы. Диана сосёт её клитор и облизывает её щель и, следует за Пегги, принимает её толчки, удерживает её вес, когда та поднимается на кровати. Пегги чувствует силу в руках Дианы, чувствует лёгкость, с которой она принимает бьющееся, жаждущее тело Пегги, скорость и мастерство её рта приближает пик удовольствия.  
  
      Пегги кончает так, что теряет связь с внешним миром, её всю обдаёт жаром и холодом, тело покалывает и немеют конечности, она переполнена чувствами и пониманием того, что Диана принимает её.  
  
      Пегги слышит свой крик, но только после того как тот вырывается, и она смущается. Она думала, что избавилась от привычки шуметь.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — подзывает Диана, поднимая Пегги, удерживая её на руках как пушинку. — Ты так прекрасна, ах, ах, Пегги, иди сюда, — а затем она прижимает Пегги к стене, удерживая одной рукой, а второй лаская влажную внутреннюю часть бёдер.  
  
      — Да, — стонет Пегги, приходя в себя, — да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай это, Диана, просунь пальцы внутрь…   
  
Диана проникает, без колебаний, и Пегги видит, как мышцы её руки натягиваются и сжимаются, когда Диана толкает пальцы, и задыхается от непристойного и великолепного зрелища.   
  
      — Тебе нравится моя сила, — хрипит Диана, её дыхание учащается над ухом Пегги. — Тебе нравится, что я могу удерживать тебя так.   
  
      — Боже, да, — отвечает Пегги, почти срываясь на крик, когда сжимается и кончает снова от пальцев Дианы. Это всё, о чём она могла мечтать во время неловких соитий в архивных комнатах, всё, чего она хотела, когда шагала с высоко поднятой головой по коридорам бюро, вся сила и уязвимость, глубоко спрятанные, сейчас на виду, когда она трясётся, трётся и толкается в ладонь Дианы, когда уступает сильным рукам Дианы, что удерживают её, когда закусывает губы, сыплет проклятиями и откровенно наслаждается потом, выступившим на лбу и стекающим на шею.   
  
      — Ты прекрасна, да, я держу тебя, давай, — говорит Диана. — Я могу держать тебя у стены весь день и принимать всё, абсолютно всё, что ты хочешь дать мне. — Её голос чёткий и уверенный, полон удовольствия и страсти. Пегги смеётся и кончает снова и снова, пока не истощается полностью.  
  
      Диана медленно опускает её обратно на ноги, вынимает пальцы и стряхивает излишнюю влагу с них с весёлым выражением лица.  
  
      — Дай мне минутку, — хрипит Пегги, прислоняясь к стене, не уверенная, что может устоять на ногах.  
  
      — О, я могу подождать, — говорит Диана, приближаясь к Пегги и поддерживая. Она вытягивается напротив Пегги, тёплой, вспотевшей и близкой. Пегги трётся об неё, вздыхая от соприкосновения к её коже.  
  
      — Ты в самом деле сверхчеловека, — улыбается Пегги.   
  
      — Я же говорила тебе, — отвечает Диана, её глаза пылают. — Я наслаждаюсь предвкушением.  
  
      — Помню, — говорит Пегги. Её тело отлично себя чувствует из-за прилива крови и блаженства, витающего в воздухе, словно она сама неуязвимая сверхчеловека. — Чем ещё ты наслаждаешься?  
  
      Она проводит рукой по плечу Дианы, затем спускается к боку, а после обвивает её бедро. Диана подаётся вперёд в её объятья порывисто и страстно, и Пегги поражается, как та смогла продержаться столь долго.  
  
      — Ты готова, не так ли? — спрашивает Пегги. — Ты хочешь этого.  
  
      — Да. Да, о да, хочу, — задыхается Диана, и Пегги опять захвачена врасплох своей странной неспособностью поддразнить.  
  
      Диана не стесняется говорить вслух о том, чего хочет. Отсутствие стыдливости ошеломляет, воодушевляет и побуждает Пегги показать ей класс.  
  
      — Ты изумительна, — признаётся Пегги, во рту внезапно пересыхает. Она склоняется, чтобы поцеловать горло Дианы, наблюдая краем глаза, как Диана откидывает голову назад и её тёмные волосы струятся с плеч. Пегги говорит чистую правду: — Я хочу узнать всё о тебе.  
  
      — Я здесь, — отвечает Диана. Пегги отклоняется и встречается с Дианой взглядом. — Я с тобой. Исследуй всё, что нравится.   
  
      Звучит дурашливо, в ироничном стиле Дианы, и Пегги смеётся, ведя её снова в кровать. Это так торжественно и официально, почти как вальс, хоть их голые груди прижимаются друг к другу, а бёдра соприкасаются с каждым шагом.  
  
      Диана следует за Пегги, садится на кровать, когда та подхватывает её локти и направляет вниз.  
  
      Пегги видела, как Диана отражала пули и зависала над землёй, но прямо сейчас та вверяет себя в её руки.  
  
      — Думаю, «исследовать» — неправильное слово, — говорит Пегги, укладывая Диану на спину. — Не собираюсь делать что-то холодное и расчетливое. — Она проводит руками по животу Диану, затем по бокам и по плечам, наслаждаясь ощущением её тела, такого сильного, живого и цветущего. Словно Пегги чувствует жизненную силу сквозь кожу Дианы.   
  
      Они снова целуются влажно и необузданно: губы Дианы горячо накрывают губы Пегги. Пегги замирает, тихо постанывая от чистого блаженства их соединённых губ.  
  
      — Какое слово тогда подойдёт? — смеётся Диана, всхлипывая, когда Пегги покрывает поцелуями её ключицы и спускается к груди.   
  
      — Поклонение, — выдыхает Пегги и пристально смотрит в глаза Диане, когда сжимает смуглый сосок губами.  
  
      На этом слове и прикосновении глаза Дианы темнеют, её тело подбрасывает, оно выгибается, когда Пегги развратно посасывает.  
  
      — Это не… Я не… — сопротивляется она, и Пегги прерывается, сосок Дианы выскальзывает. Диана разочарованно вздыхает. — Я не твоя богиня, чтобы так предо мной преклоняться, — наконец выговаривает она.  
  
      Пегги нежно улыбается. Ей знакомо это чувство.  
  
      — А если преклоняться вот так? — спрашивает она и втягивает сосок Дианы между губами, ласково посасывает, а затем снова отстраняется, наслаждаясь лёгкой ответной дрожью. — Преклоняться прекрасной воительнице, потной и настоящей в моей постели? — Она спускается поцелуями к животу. — Твои шрамы невидимы, твой настоящий героизм не воспет. Думаю, немного поклонения тебе не повредит, Диана.  
  
      На этих словах Диана наконец смеётся, звук прорывается как вода из плотины. Она падает на одеяла, её волосы рассыпаются, мощные бёдра разъезжаются под ладонями Пегги.   
  
      — Ты так непредсказуема, Пегги, — ласково говорит Диана, пропустив пальцы сквозь её волосы и нежно держа её за подбородок. — Ты удивляешь меня.  
  
      Пегги сползает на кровати немного ниже, поворачивает голову в ладони Дианы и целует её внутреннюю часть бедра.  
  
      — Приятно знать, что мне это под силу, — шепчет она. И она может: удивление и наслаждение Дианы читается в движениях её тела, выражении лица, вздохах, омывающих Пегги, как волна с далёкого берега острова амазонок, оставляя её обновлённой и полной сил.   
  
      Она наклоняет голову и чувствует запах Дианы, глубокий насыщенный аромат, не похожий ни на одну из женщин Пегги, слишком уникальный. Когда она прижимается ртом к складкам Дианы, то окутана этим ароматом, её влагой, обжигающим жаром тела, открывающимся для её губ и языка. Пегги медленно и благоговейно закрывает глаза, как её ещё в детстве учили делать во время молитвы.   
  
      — Ах, ах, Пегги! — восклицает Диана, и Пегги улыбается, полагая, что Диана будет определённо шуметь во время всего действа. Чтобы там себе не думали постояльцы отеля.   
  
      — Мне нравится слушать твой голос, когда я делаю это с тобой, — говорит Пегги напротив её кожи. — Обожаю.  
  
      — Тогда позволь сказать, что ты отлично справляешься и я очень — ах! — ценю.  
  
      Пегги смеётся, вибрация губ отдаётся в теле Дианы, и Диана тоже смеётся, в то же время задыхаясь от ощущений. Пегги удваивает усилия, медленно и с нажимом облизывая клитор Дианы, двигаясь вверх и вниз, целуя половые губы, проникая языком во вход.  
  
      — Твой язык великолепен, вот там, да, ах, — мурлычет Диана. — О, о, и твои губы, такие мягкие, такие сладкие. Ты можешь, ах, ах! Пегги. Можешь проникнуть пальцами?   
  
      — Да, — выдыхает Пегги и проникает, с лёгкостью скользя. Она поражается, насколько Диана мокрая и открытая, и размышляет, что ещё они могли бы успеть сделать с учётом отведённого времени.  
  
      У Пегги редко выдаётся возможность или удобный случай попробовать подобные вещи, но сейчас она фантазирует обо всём, что они с Дианой могли бы попробовать.  
  
      Она снова склоняет голову, сосёт и облизывает, лаская пальцами. Диана стонет, извивается и выгибается под ней. Пегги ведёт свободной рукой вверх по разгорячённому бедру Дианы, чувствуя под кожей её силу.   
  
      — Да, да, Пегги, чуть — сильнее — ах, да, вот так, вот так… — её откровенная речь превращается в лепет, когда она сжимается вокруг пальцев Пегги и содрогается всем телом. Пегги ускоряется и делает, что её просят, и из её горла вырывается стон только от мысли, что эта сильная, удивительная, потрясающая женщина, разложенная перед ней, дрожит, кончая и кончая от её внимания, прикосновений и от её поклонения.   
  
      Когда руки Дианы неловко опускаются Пегги в волосы, она отстраняется, вытирает рот рукой и внимательно смотрит на Диану.  
  
      — Как тебе? — спрашивает она.  
  
      Диана, все ещё распластанная на кровати, не в состоянии поднять голову или пошевелиться, тихо смеётся в ответ.  
  
      — Чудесно, — отвечает она. — Поднимайся, я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
      Пегги поднимается, опираясь на кровать, ощутив внезапно — не то чтобы застенчивость, но, возможно, уязвимость или ранимость под взглядом Дианы. Она берёт лицо Дианы в руки и отважно целует её, не обращая внимания на трепет в животе. Диана возвращает поцелуй, её язык неспешно, жарко и уверенно скользит в рот Пегги. Пегги вцепляется ей в плечо и слегка царапает своими короткими ногтями.  
  
      — Ах, мммм, — мычит Диана, отстраняясь и глядя потемневшими глазами на исчезающие красные полосы на своём плече. — Вижу, ты много чем наслаждаешься.  
  
      — Да, — признаёт Пегги, облизывая губы. Она хочет трахать Диану снова и снова до тёмной ночи. На один безумный миг она даже думает, что так они смогут оттянуть наступление следующего дня.   
  
— Что ж, это традиция амазонок — заниматься жарким сексом перед боем. Разгоняет кровь, как мы говорим. — Голос Дианы чуть ли не дрожит, и Пегги видит отражение собственного желания в её глазах: что это может стать местом, где они не сражаются, а отдыхают и наслаждаются подруга подругой.   
  
      Она устраивается сбоку, и Диана делает то же самое, так что они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Так вот чем ты занималась, возвращаясь на Райский остров? Декадентские лесбийские оргии перед боем?  
Диана хихикает.  
  
      — Не совсем. В смысле, не я. Я — там все считают меня своей родственницей. Не дочерью, но… — она хмурится. — На майори есть слово «whāngai», на древнегреческом «θετή». Они все воспитывали меня. Они относятся ко мне как к семье. — Она вздыхает. — Пока я росла, я много раз влюблялась, но они все ответили мне отказом.  
  
      — Что-то этот остров все меньше и меньше похож на райское место, — говорит Пегги, сочувственно улыбаясь. Про себя она изумляется словам Дианы, сорвавшимся с её языка. Пегги так много хочет узнать о ней.  
  
      Диана кивает и пробегается кончиками пальцев по боку Пегги: по её плечу, вниз по руке, спускаясь к бедру лёгким, игривым прикосновением.  
  
      — Только когда я пришла в мужской мир, я узнала наслаждение с женщиной, — говорит она и улыбается. Пегги улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Так может, нам стоит продолжить твоё обучение. Мы могли бы готовиться к бою всю ночь. — Даже когда Пегги предлагает это, то переводит взгляд на ключицы Дианы.  
  
      Наступит утро, ведь Пегги и не думала иначе. Работа ждёт.   
  
      — Мои мамы и сёстры также советуют поспать перед боем, — ласково говорит Диана. Пегги кивает.  
  
      — Попытаться стоило.  
  
      Спать, потом сражаться. А затем, она уверена, Диана снова исчезнет.   
  
      — Звучало очень заманчиво.   
  
      Она начинает мёрзнуть, воздух покалывает обнажённую кожу. Она снова целует Диану, потом встаёт, и они обе оказываются под одеялом.  
  
      Пегги очень, очень давно не доверяла кому-то настолько, чтобы спать вместе. Она не может верить Диане сейчас: её история всё ещё нелепа.  
Она удивлена, хотя и не должна, крепким объятиям Дианы, когда они вместе забираются под одеяло. Внутри тёплого круга Пегги понимает, что засыпает легко и без усилий, словно её тело доверяет Диане, когда факты говорят об обратном.   
  


***

  
  
      Утром она просыпается раньше Дианы и долгое время смотрит на неё, разметавшуюся во сне, раскидавшую руки и ноги, с рассыпанными волосами на подушке.  
  
      Пегги понимает, что не прибрала волосы перед сном, значит, они превратились в воронье гнездо. Она стонет, тащится в ванную, чтобы умыться и посмотреть, что она может сделать с причёской.  
  
      Диана заходит и наблюдает из-за спины, когда Пегги пытается уложить волосы.  
  
      — Дополнительная броня, — сообщает она, и Пегги выгибает бровь в зеркале.  
  
      — Похоже на то. — Она достаёт красную помаду и аккуратно наносит, поглядывая на следы помады на коже Дианы, оставшиеся после вчерашней ночи.   
  
      Диана пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы, и они идеально укладываются великолепными завитками на её плечах. Пегги думает, что нет лучшего доказательство мифического происхождения Дианы.  
  
      — Собираюсь пойти на разведку, как мы обсуждали. Я встречу тебя на дороге, с восточной стороны здания через час.  
Пегги закрывает тюбик помады и поворачивается к ней.  
  
      — Хорошо, — говорит она ровным голосом. Диана слегка приподнимает голову, прикидывая, что Пегги не понимает, что происходит, наклоняется и нежно целует её в щёку, осторожно, чтобы не размазать помаду.  
  
      — Я всё ещё мечтаю, чтобы у тебя были лошадь и щит, — выдыхает она. Пегги улыбается.   
  
      — Возможно, я конфискую один из небольших танков Ордена, — говорит Пегги. Глаза Дианы вспыхивают, и Пегги чувствует ответное пламя в сердце.  
  
      Диана опускает голову, почти в поклоне, жест, которого Пегги никогда раньше не видела от неё. Он искренний, не в стиле тихой, домашней девочки, который та разыгрывала. Пегги возвращает поклон, слегка поколебавшись. Выражение лица Дианы сообщает Пегги, что ей снова удалось удивить Диану.   
  
      Волосы Пегги в лёгком беспорядке, но она чувствует себя как в доспехах.   
  


***

  
  
      Операция идёт не по плану. Есть охранники и учёные, которых быть не должно, целые комнаты и эксперименты, о которых у Пегги нет совершенно никаких сведений. В обычных обстоятельствах вся миссия должна была стать катастрофой, а она бы или умерла, или оказалась в плену, или была бы вынуждена бежать.   
  
      Но плечом к плечу с Дианой, она побеждает сегодня. Диана всё ещё останавливает пули и всё ещё размахивает золотой верёвкой, так быстро и умело, что в это сложно поверить. В руках у неё щит, как она и обещала, он неброский и ничем не примечательный, но каким-то образом спасает их от самой мощной артиллерии.   
  
      То, как Диана движется, и то, что она творит - Пегги теперь признаёт, что это магия и необъяснимое явление. Она ныряет за щит Дианы и доверяет его защите, стоит рядом, когда Диана орудует лассо, и верит, что оно не заденет её.  
  
      На этот раз Пегги видит, как Диана сражается только в своих доспехах, и её вид — быстрой, сильной, полуобнажённой и абсолютно бесстрашной — до костей пробирает Пегги и наполняет отвагой, которую она не испытывала долгое время; не безрассудством, но смелостью.  
  
      Она понимает, что риски оправданы.  
  
      Диана прикрывает, и Пегги добирается до бомб и уничтожает их, добирается до исследований и сжигает их, добирается до подрывников и арестовывает их.  
  
      Она также убивает, когда должна. Их первоначальный план нарушен, и приходится убивать гораздо больше, чем она рассчитывала. Она сожалеет, но не колеблется. Диана молчит, когда видит; она сегодня тоже оставляет тела за собой.  
  
      Пегги даже находит достаточно доказательств, чтобы вывести на чистую воду людей из бюро, которых подозревала в пособничестве Ордену, — об этом она даже и не мечтала.   
  
      И хотя она не получает удовольствие от смерти и разрушения, ей так хорошо снова сражаться вместе с Дианой, которая прикрывает её и верит ей на слово, держит с ней оборону спокойно и уверенно.  
  
      Всё длится часами: проникновение, бой, захват, убийства и наконец довольно большой взрыв. Пегги безжалостно улыбается, когда видит, как горит объект. Уродливое пятно на местном пейзаже. Может, вместо него построят свиноферму.  
  
      — Нужно обработать твои раны, — говорит Диана, и Пегги только сейчас понимает, что Диана стоит за её спиной и вместе с ней наблюдает пожар.  
  
      — Да, — соглашается Пегги, не двигаясь. — Точно.  
  
      В итоге они расходятся, и Пегги звонит в местное отделение бюро, чтобы те приехали и забрали задержанных, тех немногих, что не погибли во взрыве. Агенты приезжают через час, и к тому времени Диана откуда-то достала аптечку и теперь осторожно и тщательно обрабатывает ножевые ранения на руке Пегги, след от пули у неё на ноге, прикладывает охлаждающую салфетку к ожогу на ступне, вынимает осколки гравия из ссадины на бедре.  
  
      — А тебе разве не нужно лечение? — спрашивает Пегги, кивая на Дианины порезы и ссадины. Они относительно мелкие, но некоторые довольно сильно кровоточат.   
  
      Диана пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Они пройдут уже завтра, — отвечает она. Пегги молча смотрит на неё, вопрос вертится на языке.  
  
      — Если тебе не нужен уход, где ты научилась навыкам первой медицинской помощи?   
  
      Диана грустно улыбается.  
  
      — Это не врождённое умение. В детстве я больше увлекалась фехтованием, чем врачеванием.  
  
      — Но?.. — Пегги морщится, когда Диана смазывает особенно жуткий порез.  
  
      — Но я научилась с тех пор. Если ты наносишь ранения, ты должна уметь лечить их. И я знала слишком многих людей, которые были ранены или погибли, сражаясь со мной.  
  
      Пегги вспоминает отчёты, недосказанности, перешёптывания среди работниц архива, преимущественно среди женщин. Она высказывает предположение.  
  
      — Этта Кэнди?  
  
      Пегги думает о 1944 годе. Не так давно у Дианы была партнёрка.  
  
      Диана пристально смотрит на неё.  
  
      — Д-да, — говорит она, сделав паузу. Её рот вытягивается в жёсткую линию. — Да. Мы с Эттой... мы работали вместе, очень долго. Поначалу она не принимала участие в боях. Но со временем начала. Я наконец поняла, что чувствовала моя мама, когда я захотела обучаться боевому искусству. Когда началась Вторая мировая, Этта изо всех сил хотела сражаться. — Диана заканчивает свою работу аккуратной повязкой. — А до неё, конечно, был Стив.   
  
      Пегги мягко вздыхает, и Диана снова смотрит ей в лицо. Пегги долго не может подобрать слов, но затем вспоминает.  
  
      — Стивен Тревор. Я думаю… он упоминался в отчётах, я видела.  
  
      Диана кивает.  
  
      — Да. Он умер, спасая меня. — Слова звучат прямодушно, легко, как старая истина, с которой она свыклась. — Честно говоря, он был здорово похож на тебя. Большое сердце, слишком большое для всего, что он видел и делал. — Диана заканчивает бинтовать, протягивает руку и гладит большим пальцем скулу Пегги. — Делал глупости ради других.  
  
      Пегги улыбается и смеётся со слезами на глазах.  
  
      — У меня тоже был Стив, — говорит она. — Который умер.  
  
      — Ох, — отзывается Диана. — Ведь сколько мужских имён, но я уже ничего не понимаю, потому что встречала  _кучу_ парней с одинаковыми именами.   
  
      — Вот уж точно, — со смехом соглашается Пегги.   
  
      Диана отводит взгляд от её лица и всматривается в поле, прищуриваясь.  
  
— Вон твои солдаты идут, — говорит она. — Очень жаль, что они не пришли раньше.  
  
      Пегги вздыхает. Она не горела желанием объясняться. Но может, получится обвести вокруг пальца нижестоящих по званию. Она поднимается, придаёт одежде некое подобие опрятности и поправляет волосы.   
  
      — К сожалению, они не мои солдаты, — сообщает она.  
  
      — Так вот для чего нужна твоя броня? — игриво спрашивает Диана. Пегги закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Именно. Моя помада в порядке?  
  
      Диана наклоняется и целует её, с языком, крепко, требовательно и совершенно восхитительно. Пегги и не помышляет возразить.  
  
      — Не в таком как была, — смеётся Диана, отстраняясь. Пегги шлёпает её. — Иди, поговори со своими мужчинами. Я найду тебя позже.  
  
      — Они не мои, — отвечает Пегги, но всё равно идёт с ними разговаривать.   
  


***

  
  
      Ей удаётся сбежать в скором времени, убедившись, что агенты Щ.И.Т. взяли солдат Ордена под стражу. У неё было предчувствие, что ей достанется несколько сердитых звонков и телеграмм от вышестоящего начальства. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что исчезла с радаров на большую часть года.  
  
      Пегги добралась в отель уставшей, голодной, потной, осыпанной пеплом и даже близко не подошедшей к завершению всей операции. Она задумывается, найдёт ли её Диана сейчас, как обещала, или только через два-три года.  
  
      Но Диана ждёт её в вестибюле, она уже переоделась в свой костюм: простая юбка, обыкновенная блузка, неброское пальто и шляпа. И не разглядишь сияющие наручи на её запястьях. Она встаёт, когда входит Пегги, и кладёт пальто себе на руку.  
  
      Пегги подходит к ней, чуть ближе, чем необходимо, особенно в таком публичном месте.  
  
      — Итак, — говорит она, её сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. — Чем занимаются амазонки  _после_  битвы?   
  
      Диана ухмыляется.  
  
      — Угадай с трёх раз, — отвечает она.  
  


***

  
  
      Их вторая совместная ночь дикая и безудержная: они обе переполнены энергией боя, рывки жёстче, толчки быстрее, просьбы отчаянней. Секс горячий и резкий и длится чертовски долго, потому что ни одна из них не в силах остановиться и допустить, чтобы искра между ними погасла. Диана встаёт на колени и вылизывает Пегги до тех пор, пока та не начинает вопить и умолять о пощаде, а Пегги трахает Диану пальцами, пока ту не пробирает дрожь, затем ложится, и Диана обхватывает могучими бёдрами её голову и опускает свою влажную, блестящую вульву на лицо Пегги. Пегги целует ранения Дианы, от них остались лишь красные следы, Диана держит её и пылко целует и шепчет слова, которые Пегги не понимает, да и не стремится понять. Ещё никто не вытворяла ничего подобного тому, что делает Диана: она погружает пальцы Пегги в анус, проникает языком, и это толкает Пегги на край. Она хочет ещё и ещё, больше и больше, и вот рука Дианы уже покрыта тёплым скользким маслом, и кулак, наделённый сверхспособностями, оказывается внутри, растягивая тело Пегги, и она отчаянно задыхается, и её кожа горит огнём.  
  
      Они трахаются часами, пока мозг Пегги не расплавляется от блаженства, пока все части тела не начинают саднить и уставать, пока поцелуи припухшими губами не превращаются в болезненные укусы, рассеивая удовольствие.   
  
      Она всё ещё медленно целует живот Дианы, когда та перебирает её волосы.  
  
      — Милая. Солнце встаёт.  
  
      Пегги поднимает глаза и тихо смеётся, увидев проблески света за горизонтом. Она скатывается с Дианы и валится на свою сторону кровати.  
  
      — Ты исчезнешь с первыми лучами солнца как фея или сон? — спрашивает Пегги. — Растворишься в солнечном свете?   
  
      Диана посмеивается.  
  
      — Я такая же реальная, как и ты, — отвечает она, хотя её раны уже почти прошли. Она встаёт и потягивается в солнечном свете, обнажённая и растрёпанная, выпивает целый стакан воды одним глотком. Она приносит ещё один стакан для Пегги.  
  
      — Теперь, когда я вернусь в бюро, мне придётся написать отчёт о тебе, — говорит Пегги. — Мне нужны факты.  
  
      — Я никогда тебе в них не отказывала, — соглашается Диана, садится в кровать и нежно гладит волосы Пегги.  
  
      — Этта Кэнди писала отчёты, ты знаешь. Она хотела, чтобы ты была в официальных хрониках. Много лет вела кампанию в военном ведомстве, чтобы добиться особого признания для тебя.  
  
      Диана моргает.  
  
      — Я даже не знала.  
  
      Пегги вздыхает, проводя ладонью по её голому бедру.  
  
      — Ей так и не удалось. Может, если бы у неё получилось, она бы рассказала тебе.  
  
      — Но… Я бы хотела знать в любом случае. — На секунду она замолкает, собираясь с мыслями. — Меня не волнует признание, но факт, что она его добивалась — жаль, что я не знала и не смогла поблагодарить её.   
  
      Пегги кивает, не зная, что добавить. Вместо слов она берёт Диану за руку. Диана пожимает руку Пегги в ответ.  
  
      — Всё равно ты уйдёшь, ведь так. На рассвете.  
  
      Диана смотрит ей в глаза.  
  
      — Я должна… приглядывать за множеством мест, следить за несметным числом войн, чтобы предотвратить их, если смогу. Моя работа никогда не закончится.  
  
      — Так и есть, — соглашается Пегги. — Никогда.  
  
      Диана целует её обветренные губы.  
  
      — Я найду тебя снова, — обещает она.  
  
      Пегги уговаривает себя не питать надежд.

 

4. 

 

В четвёртый раз Диана находит её всего две недели спустя под гигантской кипой бумаг.  
  
      — Пишешь обо мне?  
  
      Пегги поднимает глаза и улыбается. Охрана пропускает Диану внутрь, так что шок от такой скорой встречи проходит, и теперь Пегги просто наслаждается, что она рядом.  
  
      — Я закончила доклад о тебе. Но мне ещё нужно написать с десяток. — Она отодвигает законченный отчёт, написанный её рукой, ведь ей так и не наняли секретаря. И не наймут в ближайшее время: большая часть мужчин всё шутят о том, как они просят её напечатать отчёты за них.  
  
      Пегги в самом деле наслаждалась временем вне офиса.  
  
      — «Исследовательский отчёт о так называемой Чудо-Женщине», — зачитывает Диана. — «Так называемая»? Кто это меня так называет?  
  
      — Я, — объясняет Пегги. — В своём докладе. Тебе нравится?  
  
      — Нравится, — говорит Диана, пролистывая страницы. — Здесь написано, что я амазонка-воительница из Фемискиры. — Она встречается взглядом с Пегги. — Хммм, похоже, ты в это не веришь.  
  
      — Думаю, что амазонки не дразнятся, — отвечает Пегги, подмигивая. Диана смеётся. — Нет, в докладе указано только то, что ты рассказала мне, то, что я нашла в архивах, и то, что я видела своими глазами. Начальство сделает свои собственные выводы.  
  
      — Возьмут из истории то, что нужно? — выдаёт Диана.   
  
      Пегги фыркает и качает головой.   
  
      — Возможно, им нужно почувствовать власть над их маленьким мирком. — Она заканчивает отчёт, над которым только что работала, и кладет его в ящик для исходящей корреспонденции.  
  
      Диана поднимает бровь, что говорит Пегги не в пользу мира мужчин.  
  
      — Итак, — произносит Пегги, устраивая ладони у себя на бёдрах. — Что привело тебя сюда? Я не в смертельной опасности, не собираюсь рисковать жизнью, меня не нужно спасать из помойки…  
  
      — Думаю, что я провела достаточно времени, наблюдая, как ты попадаешь в неприятности, — перебивает Диана. — Я подумала, может, будет более действенно работать ближе к тебе.   
  
      Пегги скрещивает руки.  
  
— Ты что, хочешь работать на бюро?  
  
      Судя по архивам, Пегги знает, что Диана работала на британскую разведку в том или ином качестве и долгие годы она работала вместе с Эттой. Но это невозможно, полагает Пегги, ведь держать в тайне её суперспособности будет трудно, и она не особо хороша в маскировке или шпионской работе, если уж на то пошло.   
  
      — Нет, — честно говорит Диана, смеясь. — Я хочу, чтобы ты работала со мной.  
  
      Пегги щурится.  
  
— Работать с тобой… где? И что делать?  
  
      Диана пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Везде. Всё. Вмешиваться в войны, которые развязывают мужчины, разрушать их оружие, докапываться до истины.  
  
      — И что, будет хорошая зарплата и пенсия? — сдержанно спрашивает Пегги. Она говорит просто для того, чтобы не потерять голову от этой идеи. Невозможно, просто невозможно, как и остров воительниц.  
  
      Но вот же оно, вот Диана и её предложение.  
  
      Диана медленно облизывает губы.  
  
      — Пенсия… не судьба для многих моих соратниц, — говорит она тихо. Пегги хочет провалиться под землю. Стив Тревор погиб от взрыва, а Этту Кенди застрелили, а никогда не стареющая Диана восемь лет работала без напарницы.  
  
      — Ох, Диана, прости, я сказала глупость.  
  
      Диана поднимает голову, смотрит ей в глаза и вздыхает.  
  
      — Ничего. Это же правда. Путешествовать со мной вовсе не безопасное занятие. Даже по сравнению с твоей работой здесь. — Она указывает на офис бюро. — Тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать.  
  
      Пегги не нужно время для размышлений. Она не могла жить так всё время: в опасности, без поддержки, в бешеном ритме. И она так мало знает эту женщину. Не может же она отдать своё сердце новой любовнице, как глупая девчонка, которая не знает, чего хочет.   
  
      Пегги знает, чего хочет, и всегда знала. Не этого. Она открывает рот, чтобы признаться вслух.  
  
      — Я согласна, — говорит она, когда Диана разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Я согласна, я хочу, я пойду с тобой.  
  
      Диана светится такой прекрасной улыбкой, что Пегги больно смотреть.  
  
      — Чудесно, — говорит она тихо. — Я так рада. — По её лицу катится слеза, и Пегги бросается к ней из-за стола и заключает в объятья.  
  
      — Мы… мы можем выйти и всё обсудить, — говорит она заплетающимся языком. — Я только… давай, я возьму пальто, и мы можем… да. — Она протягивает Диане свой платок, та вытирается слёзы и громко сморкается.  
  
      — Давай так и сделаем, — говорит Диана, быстро кивнув.  
  
      Директор выходит из своего кабинета с копией отчёта Пегги. Она сама напечатала его на мимеографе.  
  
      — Картер, что за писанина? Похоже на чёртов комикс. И где… — он запинается и видит, как Пегги уходит из офиса рука об руку с Дианой.  
  
      — Я беру долгий перерыв на обед, — говорит Пегги, когда они проносятся мимо.   
  
      На улице Диана смотрит на неё и сияет, а Пегги хохочет, сама не веря, что только что сделала, подумать только, совершенно нелепый и невозможный поступок.   
  
      Её сердце выпрыгивает из груди от радости.  
  
      — Ну и куда мы идём? Мы что, просто будем путешествовать по миру? А куда? И как туда доберёмся?  
  
      — Ты мне поверишь, — произносит Диана, заговорщически склоняясь к уху Пегги, — если я скажу тебе, что у меня есть невидимый реактивный самолёт?  
  
      Пегги закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Ой, да ну тебя, — отвечает она.   
  
      И Диана из Фемискиры, амазонка, воительница, нестареющая супергероиня, предполагаемая богиня, защитница Земли, новая сестра по оружию Пегги и, вероятно, её женщина, смеётся.  
  
      — Нет ничего невозможного, — говорит она. 


End file.
